


don't ever want to miss you

by floreo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2k of mark being dumb, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Snippets, this is dumb and cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floreo/pseuds/floreo
Summary: “Alright,” Johnny starts somberly, plopping down dramatically in the armchair across from Mark. “Spill. Tell daddy all your worries.”“Ew,” Mark crinkles his nose in disgust. “Really, dude?”“Really, dude.” Johnny affirms seriously. He grins, wide and cat-like at Mark before it fades into a more concerned expression. The older looks at him, brows furrowed. “Anyways, what did you want to talk about?” The question cuts into Mark like a knife and he swallows, glancing down briefly at his hands before looking up again, determinedly staring at Johnny’s ear instead of his eyes.“Do you ever get, like,” Mark pauses, licking his lips nervously. “Friendjealous?”





	don't ever want to miss you

“Hyung,” Donghyuck whispers quietly. Mark turns his head without thinking.

“Hm?” Taeil murmurs quietly in response. He’s sitting in between Donghyuck’s legs on the other side of the waiting room, scrolling absentmindedly through his phone.

“You have toothpaste in your hair,” Donghyuck says, snickering softly. Mark blinks as he watches Donghyuck run his fingers through Taeil’s hair, pulling out the specks of what must be dried paste and throwing them on the floor with an appalled look on his face. Taeil just huffs in silent laughter, leaning backwards into Donghyuck to give the younger better access.

Mark doesn’t realize he’s staring until Donghyuck raises his gaze and locks eyes with him. The younger cocks his head to the side and raises a brow at him in question. _What_, he mouths, hands still running through Taeil’s hair.

It suddenly dawns upon Mark that there are nine other people in the room that Donghyuck also calls _hyung._ _Stupid_, his brain laughs at him. Childishly, he sticks his tongue out at the younger. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out in return, wiggling it a few times for good measure.

Taeil looks up, eyeing Mark curiously. Embarrassed, he turns his eyes back down to his phone and mindlessly closes out of a few apps.

“How did you manage to get so much in your hair?” Donghyuck asks, muted laughter making its way to Mark’s ears from across the room.

“No clue,” Taeil replies with a smile in his voice. Their quiet conversation curls uncomfortably around Mark, like a sickly-sweet scent he can’t shake off. He doesn’t look up again, forcefully jamming his earbuds into his ears in hopes of quelling the flip-flopping of his stomach. 

It doesn’t help.

+

“Alright,” Johnny starts somberly, plopping down dramatically in the armchair across from Mark. “Spill. Tell daddy all your worries.”

“Ew,” Mark crinkles his nose in disgust. “Really, dude?”

“Really, dude.” Johnny affirms seriously. He grins, wide and cat-like at Mark before it fades into a more concerned expression. The older looks at him, brows furrowed. “Anyways, what did you want to talk about?” The question cuts into Mark like a knife and he swallows, glancing down briefly at his hands before looking up again, determinedly staring at Johnny’s ear instead of his eyes.

“Do you ever get, like,” Mark pauses, licking his lips nervously. “_Friend_ jealous?”

+

Jeno wraps his arm around Donghyuck and Mark’s mind goes carefully, quietly, blank. Donghyuck tries to squirm out of his grasp, but Jeno doesn’t relent and eventually the two of them settle, Donghyuck resting his back against Jeno’s chest. Jaemin finishes speaking, and it’s only until he hands the camera over to Mark that his brain finally starts up again, muscle memory taking over.

Thankfully, he’s able to spit out a few words, saving his face on live broadcast as he introduces their latest album and launches into a description he’s memorized. He tears his eyes away from Jeno’s arm around Donghyuck and opts instead for the camera, his heart thudding loud and frantic in his chest.

He smoothly hands the camera off to Renjun, and as soon as he lets go, familiar arms snake up around his shoulders and into his space. He tenses at first, before relaxing into the touch, letting Donghyuck’s fingers run through his hair and flutter across his neck. There’s an odd feeling of triumph as he watches Jeno take a few steps in the opposite direction, choosing to lay his arms on Chenle’s shoulders.

“Is there something on my face?” Mark whispers, voice low as he tilts his head ever-so-slightly towards Donghyuck.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says in response, breath hot in his ear. Mark jolts a little at their proximity, but Donghyuck keeps his arms firmly on top of his shoulders, continuing to pick at little spots on his skin. “A whole lot of _stupid_, and some _dumbass_, and some _idiot_ stuck in your hair, hyung.”

“Wh—” Mark splutters, but his mouth snaps shut when Jisung sends a questioning look over at them.

“You’re not very bright,” Donghyuck mutters, tugging at his ear a few times. Mark is met with an unimpressed look from the other as he massages his ear defensively. But before he can ask what Donghyuck’s cryptic words mean, the other is shooting off to the other side to tackle Renjun; all that he’s left with is the lingering sensation of Donghyuck’s touch against his skin, tingling with warmth.

+

“This is about Donghyuck, isn’t it?” Johnny asks immediately, voice wry.

“No,” Mark answers quickly, face burning. “Why would it be—he doesn’t—” Johnny fixes him with a truly intimidating look and Mark wilts instantly, his stomach dropping as reluctant words tumble out of his mouth. “Okay, fine, maybe it is.”

“I swear to god,” Johnny mutters, rolling his eyes. “You two are such babies.”

+

They’re mid-interview when Mark looks down towards where Donghyuck is sitting in front of him, turned towards the camera. The tag of Donghyuck’s jacket sticks up conspicuously, his collar not fully flattened out, and Mark’s hands itch.

He waits wisely until they ask Yuta a question and everyone’s attention isn’t focused on Donghyuck to reach down and fix the tag. What he doesn’t account for, though, is another hand reaching down with the same intention. Mark’s hand knocks into Jaehyun’s with more force than he means to, and the other pulls away quickly with a small noise.

“Sorry,” he whispers hastily, quickly fixing Donghyuck’s collar as he shoots Jaehyun an apologetic look. From below him, one of Donghyuck’s hands grabs onto his, squeezing it in silent thanks before letting go. Impulsively, Mark grabs onto Donghyuck’s hand again, and the younger doesn’t even protest, just lets him rest their hands together against the nape of Donghyuck’s neck.

He makes the mistake of looking at Jaehyun again; the other is just watching him oddly, lips pursed. Swallowing, Mark lets go of Donghyuck’s hand and returns his arm stiffly back to his side, looking back at the camera again. He can still feel Jaehyun’s curious gaze aimed at him, burning hot in his periphery.

+

“Johnny,” Mark mumbles, embarrassed.

“I mean, I think getting a little friend-jealous is normal,” Johnny hums absentmindedly, looking at Mark. “Especially ‘cause you guys are so close.”

“Right,” Mark breathes, a feeling of relief washing over him. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. “So it’s—”

“But I don’t think you’re friend-jealous, dude,” Johnny says, raising a brow. The relief he had felt previously is gone just as fast as it had come and Mark’s stomach twists uncomfortably. He’s struck with the sudden urge to bolt, to run, to distance himself as far away as he can so he doesn’t have to hear the other’s words.

“Huh?” He asks dumbly instead.

Johnny grins. “I think you’re _jealous_ jealous.”

+

There’s an obnoxious giggle that passes by his ear on stage, and Mark’s head turns for the slightest of seconds before he realizes Jaemin and Donghyuck are engaged in some sort of pinching battle, in the middle of their performance.

As Jaemin sails by him during the first chorus, he catches a glimpse of him pinching Donghyuck’s side before Jaemin reaches his position and continues to dance effortlessly, the picture of nonchalance.

There’s a nagging in the back of his brain that tells him he should stay focused, that they’re _performing_, for pete’s sake, but the teenager in him doesn’t care to listen and before he knows it, his hand is reaching out to pull Donghyuck’s ear the next time he passes the younger. It’s uncharacteristic of him, he knows, and he can’t fight the smile on his lips when Donghyuck stumbles a little and shoots him a look of utter surprise and betrayal.

The look immediately morphs into a much more devilish one, though, and then a full out _war _is being waged because Donghyuck is relentless in the way he pokes at Mark every chance he gets during their song. He pinches his neck, yanks his ear, tugs at his stage outfit, and even slaps his butt a few times. What Donghyuck doesn’t do, Mark notes with a strange sense of satisfaction, is try to go for Jaemin again.

“Someone’s bold,” Donghyuck says with a smirk, shoving Mark as soon as they’re backstage. Mark’s chest is still heaving slightly from the exertion, and all he can do is kick Donghyuck lightly in the shin.

“You were doing it with Jaemin,” he retorts, the tiniest bit of petulance making its way into his voice. Donghyuck pauses, narrowing his eyes at him. He purses his lips and Mark squirms under his stare. For a few moments, it’s just the two of them, standing in the quiet hallway where the others have left them behind.

“Aren’t you supposed to be our leader?” Donghyuck finally shoots back in response. But it’s all bark and no bite, a smile dancing on his lips. Mark just smiles sheepishly in response. “C’mon,” Donghyuck says, rolling his eyes as he holds out his hand. “We still have another performance with 127, slowpoke.”

Mark takes his hand without a second doubt and lets himself be pulled back into the flurry of makeup artists and stage crew, Donghyuck pressed close to his side.

+

“No I’m not,” Mark frowns. His traitorous heart picks up the pace. “What does that even mean? _Jealous_ jealous?”

“Think about it this way,” Johnny says, a hint of impatience creeping into his voice. “How would you feel if Hyuck got a girlfriend?” He pauses, seemingly thinking to himself. “Or a boyfriend, even?” Mark’s stomach churns immediately as a deep feeling of discomfort settles over his body. It seeps into his very core, a sense of wrong that makes his skin crawl. He hadn’t even considered it: Donghyuck laughing with an imaginary figure, holding hands with them, kissing—

“Oh,” Mark says, voice small.

“_Oh_,” Johnny echoes back with a quiet laugh. “That’s what I mean, genius.”

“I don’t think he, um, I don’t think he likes me—like that, though,” Mark mumbles. His head spins, still reeling from the realization that he’s probably had a big, fat, annoying crush on his best friend for who knows how long.

“Mark Lee,” Johnny sighs out loudly. Mark jumps in surprise, looking up into the other’s eyes. “Are you fucking blind?”

+

“You don’t make any sense, you know,” Donghyuck huffs out. He holds the covers open for Mark anyways, letting him slip into the younger’s bed where an iPad is propped up, a movie paused. “You get jealous when I’m with other people, then you freak out whenever I try to touch you, and now you want to watch a movie with me?” He stares incredulously at Mark. “You _never_ want to watch movies with me, hyung.”

“You have bad movie taste,” Mark replies weakly, staring at Donghyuck’s hair. It’s soft, flopping attractively on his forehead and Mark resists the urge to reach up and brush it away.

“Uh-huh,” Donghyuck deadpans, turning his body so that he’s fully facing Mark. His bed is small, and as soon as Mark feels Donghyuck pressed warmly against his side he realizes he’s already lost. “Now you’re gonna try to tell me you don’t get jealous.”

“I don’t get jealous,” Mark says immediately, almost robotically. It sounds like a lie even to him. He steadily avoids Donghyuck’s eyes, feeling heat creep up the back of his neck. He’s almost positive the other can hear his heart pounding.

“Oh, sure,” Donghyuck says with a smile in his voice. “What about that time when I was getting toothpaste out of Taeil’s hair and you kept _staring_? Or when you got annoyed at Jeno on that one broadcast? Or, _or_, when you were so jealous of Jaemin that one time you—”

Mark yanks him in and kisses him, fumbling gracelessly as he slots their mouths together and shuts the other up. Donghyuck jolts for a second, before he grabs at the front of Mark’s shirt and kisses back insistently, warm and soft against him. The utter lack of hesitation and the easy, effortless comfort of navigating Donghyuck's mouth make Mark’s heart practically beat out his chest, and he quickly pulls away with the little brainpower he has left.

“Unfair,” Donghyuck mumbles, breathing hard. He blinks slowly up at Mark. “You can’t cut me off like that.”

“Okay,” Mark admits breathlessly. “So maybe I get jealous sometimes.” He stares at Donghyuck’s mouth, distracted. Donghyuck pinches his neck and he yelps a little, glaring at the younger.

“Understatement of the century, Canada,” Donghyuck shakes his head at him but he’s grinning widely, cheeks pink as he pulls Mark down again, lips meeting his for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hello...... i wrote this impulsively in like 2 hrs bc i love these two idiots so much. anyways this is super cheesy and plotless and unedited i hope u all enjoyed hsjdkahskjd and as always, comments n kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> title taken from [floating](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8t5mqYO9Yc) by alina baraz ♫


End file.
